


CanMano: Every time We Touch

by TheWayLifeShouldBe



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: 2Ptalia, Axis Powers Hetalia - Freeform, F/M, Hetalia, Nyotalia, aph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 07:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2764592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWayLifeShouldBe/pseuds/TheWayLifeShouldBe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this was meant to be happy and I'm sorry that it wasn't but it just kind of happened that way.... I didn't mean for it to be so sad when I first started writing. By the way, hardly anything I write is happy hahaha I'm a happy person I swear!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	CanMano: Every time We Touch

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Okay, this came to me when I was watching a video on YouTube: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xmW3p1RBq7Q&app=desktop and I have this head canon that 2p! Canada can play the Piano so enjoy this song fic, oh and get tissues this is going to be sad.

  
**Fem! Romano x 2p! Canada: Every Time We Touch**

 

Chiara smiled happily leaning against the Canadian as he lifted the piece of wood covering the keys. She’d always loved it when he played, and Matt always loved it when he could spend time with the Italian. He stared at the keys and bit his bottom lip; reaching out he pressed a key hesitantly. “Don’t worry Matt.” She whispered; her Italian accent heavy. “You can do it.” She told him kissing his cheek. Matt started to play, reading the sheet music in front of him and tried not to mess up in front of her, this was their song, they’d been together almost two years now and it seemed insane, how could anyone have put up with his bullshit as much as Chiara. “I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me…” Matt sang softly, closing his eyes. “I still feel your touch, in my dream. Forgive me my weakness, but I don’t know why, without you it’s hard to survive…” The Italian half sang, half whispered. Resting a hand on the other’s shoulder she smiled and kissed his cheek. “'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling, and every time we kiss, I swear I could fly. Can't you feel my heart beat fast I want this to last; need you by my side.” Closing her eyes she felt tears welling in them. “'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static, and every time we kiss, I reach for the sky. Can't you hear my heart beat so... I can't let you go, want you in my life.” Matt whispered and closed his eyes as he continued to play. He loved her so much, why couldn’t every day be like this? Why couldn’t they be like this every day every moment? Oh right, the _hamartia,_ Chiara felt tears roll down her cheeks as a lump in her throat welled up and she felt so small. “'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling, and every time we kiss, I swear I could fly. Can't you feel my heart beat fast I want this to last; need you by my side.”  Chiara sang sadly, tears streaming down her face. “'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static, and every time we kiss, I reach for the sky. Can't you hear my heart beat so... I can't let you go, want you in my life.” She breathed as she choked on tears. “'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling, and every time we kiss, I swear I could fly. Can't you feel my heart beat fast I want this to last; need you by my side.” Chiara sang as the piano ended. She looked beside her, there was nothing. She pressed her forehead to where the sheet music used to stand. Chiara felt sobs lump in her throat as she touched the piano keys wishing just one last time she could hear Matt play. Just one last time.

_~Long ass Flashback time~_

A loud knock sounded at the door, followed by the excessive ringing of the doorbell. Chiara chuckled weakly thinking that matt had just left his key at work. She got out of bed before seeing the clock; he must have gotten held up at the office. Walking downstairs she smiled and answered the door. “Chiara,” Ludwig was in uniform. Her heart stopped when she looked at the seldom look on his face. She didn’t want to show her fear and crossed her arms. “Wh-what do you want you d-damn potato eater?” She stumbled over her words. Trying to shake away the tears that were welled in her eyes she stared at her brother’s boyfriend. Gilbert was at his side, in uniform. “We’re sorry to tell you that at two twenty five am your boyfriend,” Sobs left the girls throat as the officer continued. “Mathieu Williams was struck by a drunk driver and was killed on impact.” Ludwig crouched down and put a hand on her shoulder and frowned. “I-I’m so sorry for your loss…” Pushing the other away she sobbed uncontrollably and looked up at him, “C-c-can I at least see his body?” She asked softly. Ludwig nodded at her and pushed hair out of her face. Gilbert helped her stand and supported her as he led her to the car. They drove in silence, it was eerie, Chiara was in her nightclothes, her tear stained face looked broken. When they got to the morgue Chiara was brought to the back where he lay on a cold metal table. Running to the other’s side she sobbed and held onto him. “Matt!” She screamed. “Wake up baby…” She sobbed. “Svegliati bambino” She sobbed. “Ti amo, ti amo ti amo,” She whispered into his chest. “I never said it enough, I’m so sorry.”  She sobbed and closed her eyes laying her head on the other’s chest, stroking his reddish blond hair. “Chiara…” Gilbert whispered. “Just leave her alone Gilbert.” Matt was wearing his plaid shirt and jeans, “Don’t worry bambino… don’t worry…” She whispered, running a hand over his bloody forehead. A doctor came in, “D-Did he feel any pain L-Ludwig?” She asked pitifully. The tall broad German shook his head, Matt had been killed on impact, and he hadn’t felt a bit of pain… “M-Miss…” The doctor said. “S-Sorry…” Chiara whispered and stepped away, walking out of the room. Gilbert and Ludwig followed her out and Gilbert rested a hand on her shoulder and pulled her into his chest. “J-Just yesterday, he gave me this…” She whispered holding up her ring finger, showing a small diamond ring. “We were going to get married in secret, nothing big, or fancy, just the two of us…” She whispered sadly. “I’ll never love another person the way I loved Matt…” She whispered closing her eyes. “I know Chiara… we all knew how you felt…” He whispered closing his eyes. “Wh-what about the b-bastard who killed him… M-may I see him please?” She asked. Gilbert let the Italian go and led her back to the car Ludwig drove them both to the station where in a blood fueled rage Chiara got out of the car and into the station where Gilbert showed her the place they’d locked him up. “You bastard,” She screamed looking into the cell. Shaking the bars to it she was so angry she could have killed him. “Do you even know what you did!? You killed my fiancé you bastard wait until I get my hands on you! I’ll fucking kill you!” She sobbed. “I’ll make you wish you were dead! You bastard,” She fell to the floor and sobbed. “You don’t deserve to die… you deserve to rot in a cell for the rest of your life…” Gilbert looked down at her; she was so upset… could he really blame her? Closing her eyes she listened to the man in the cell. “Y-Your right… I do deserve to rot…” His Spanish accent filled the void between the two. Chiara’s heart sank when she looked at him. “T-Toni?” “Lo siento mi amor,” Antonio apologized. “YOU BASTARD, I’LL KLL YOU!” she screamed. “Let me at him! He deserves to die! And I’ll fucking kill him!” Gilbert grabbed her. “He isn’t worth it Chiara!” He shouted. “Killing him isn’t going to bring Mathieu back!” Gilbert said, in hopes to calm her down. “He’s not worth it…” Chiara turned to him and trembled, “M-Make sure that bastard never sees the light of day again…” The southern Italian whispered. Gilbert nodded and pressed a friendly kiss to her forehead, “I will…” 

**~*Time Skip*~**

It was Matt’s funeral, dressed completely in black; she wore a pillbox hat and veil covering her right eye. She stood at the altar and took a deep breath. “I was in love with Mathieu Williams from the day I met him. I was visiting Canada, and he was just walking down the street. I stopped him to ask him where the art gallery was.” She said softly dabbing her eyes. Oliver was sobbing, holding onto Francois; Allen was trying to not cry and stay strong for Chiara. “He showed me where it was, and we talked, enjoyed the art, I told him that I was doing a showing of one of my paintings. He was excited, he came and saw it. I spent every day with him when I was in town, a month later of Skype calls and four thousand text messages sent to each other, we started dating. I met his family, and we dated for nearly two years before he was killed… Matt was a good guy if he knew you, otherwise you thought that he was a royal pain in the ass…” She said softly, her voice strained. “He was the love of my life, I don’t know if I’ll be able to move on, and if I do, I don’t think that I’ll actually be able to love someone the way I loved Matt.” Chiara swallowed down her sadness. The Italian swallowed and stared at her little brother and sister and wiped her eyes. “He and I were supposed to get married, have children, and be happy… and now, I’m still alive, and he’s gone, I’ll miss him more than anyone around me…” She said as Ludwig hugged Feliciano tightly, and Allen hugged Alice. “Th-That’s all…” She stepped away and set a rose on his chest kissing his cold lips one last time. “Ti amo tanto Matt, I love you so much.” She whispered and walked away. 

**~*Present Day*~**

“Chiara, please don’t cry…” Matt’s voice said as he rested a hand on her shoulder. He sat down next to her on the piano bench and smiled, “I love you, but please don’t cry. It never did you justice.” Her eyes were wide with shock as she reached up and pressed her hand onto the other’s face. “M-Mattie...?” She whispered as more tears streamed down her face. “I-is it really you?” The Canadian nodded and smiled pressing his lips to hers just one last time. “Yeah,” came the other’s simple response. “But you…” “I know,” “Am I sleeping?” “You tell me.” He whispered and closed his eyes, kissing her, not wanting to let go. “I still feel your touch, in my dream. Forgive me my weakness, but I don’t know why, without you it’s hard to survive… 'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling, and every time we kiss, I swear I could fly. Can't you feel my heart beat fast I want this to last; need you by my side.” Closing his eyes he frowned. “I have to go Chiara… but remember… I’m always with you, don’t forget me.” He said. “Je t’aime Matt,” She whispered, as the other slowly disappeared. “'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling, and every time we kiss, I swear I could fly. Can't you feel my heart beat fast I want this to last; need you by my side.” She closed her eyes and smiled, for the first time since Matt had died.   



End file.
